The invention is directed to a drive device for a wiper installation, in particular for windows of motor vehicles.
Drive devices of the generic type are known. They have a holding element, generally constructed as a hollow rod, which carries, at its free ends, bearings for receiving a wiper shaft. The bearings are normally produced as diecast parts or as plastic injection-molded parts. In order to connect the bearings with the holding element in a positive and frictional engagement, it is known to construct the bearings with a connection piece which engages in the holding element constructed as a hollow rod. Subsequently, the holding element which is generally a shaped sheet metal part is acted upon by a joining force which results in a plastic deformation of the holding element in some areas. In order to achieve a frictional and positive engagement, the connection piece of the bearing has recesses in the area of the plastic deformation of the holding element, wherein the material of the holding element can be forced into these recesses. It is disadvantageous in the known drive devices that this frictional and positive engagement between the bearing, which is constructed in particular as a plastic part, and the holding element cannot be produced with sufficient security because, due to the modulus of elasticity of the plastic, this plastic tends to flow during the pressing of the joining connection between the bearing and the holding element.